On Our Own
by spotty-bee
Summary: 7 leaves the group, and how the twins went with her. Pre-Movie
1. Chapter 1

Two years after the war the world fell silent. The sounds of bombs and explosions did not echo across the earth in great numbers, or even at all, everything was still. Objects were littered around the ground and somethings were still on perches where man had once put them. Two long years of huddling in fear and hiding. Listening to 1 with his large ego and fat, old, mouth. 8 keep anyone from speaking up against 1, so everyone just had to take 1 and his rules.... until now.

7 had found the only way to become free of 1's dictatorship. It was a rather easy thing to do..

A she had to do was leave.

Of course this came at a price... safety in numbers was something she'd lose. Yet there was loss that had caused 7 to contemplate on her leaving. It was the loss of her friends. She couldn't take them with her... 1 could stay alone and toil for all she cared. 8 was a lug head with cotton for brains, he was often challenging 7 to things, seeing as how she was the only other warrior she had more of a rivaled friendship with him.

It was the others she worried about.

She and 6 were well off, he was always showing her his drawings of 'The Source', even if she didn't know what they were, she thought they were nice. 6 was a strange one yet he was kind and creative.. and so easily overpowered by 8. The large stitch punk would always pick on the smaller, pan striped one. Ripping drawings apart, stepping on them, taking 6's key and such. She worried 6 would sercome to 8 and 1's tough exterior without her there. Making 6 more with-drawn then he was now.. if possible.

7 and 5 were the best of friends. She would take him with her on adventures and try... under line try, to teach him fighting moves. 5 wasn't as shy as 6, but he was easily dominated. She didn't worry to much about him as 2 was there with him. Though 2 was often out and would most times leave 5 back home, under the rule of 1 and at the mercy of 8. Even if the two wouldn't hurt 5, they were mean they were not evil, they would still bully him into a corner.

To 7, 2 was an uncle. Some one who you could confided in and tell your fears to, without them losing faith in you or making fun of you. 2 was the strongest and bravest of her friends. He was always out and scanning the wasteland for 'riches' as he called them. From morn to night 2 would go out looking and exploring, sometimes taking his apprentice 5 along. 7 had nothing to worry about in the case of 2's safety, he could handle himself.

The twins... they were her most worry. To 7 the twins were brothers. They both, for one reason or another, had grown closer to her then the others. When she had first found them then lead them back to the others , they had clung to her. They both were nosey and shy little things, like children. Then again they were the scientist's inner child, so it made sense. They were smaller then the others and when 8 was board of picking on the artist of the group, 6, then 8 would cast his eyes on the twins for picking upon. Like the time he had rolled their hoods over their optics and pinned the hoods into place. 7 found them wrestling on the floor, tyring to free themselves in the throne room. 8 and even 1 finding the sight to their amusement. As much as 7 wanted to take the twins with her.... it was just to dangerous.

7, after a week of pondering had finally chosen to leave. As unsmart as the idea may seem to many, the decision was made on one point 7 had come to reilise. She could study the cat creature.. learn its weak points and, dare she think, defeat it. It was in everyone's best intrest, even if 1 wouldn't see it that way. Then, when it was safe, she would come back to get her firends and they'd find a new place to live... maybe even 1 and 8... if she was in a good mood.

7 watched all her Friends crowd around her. She was ready to go, everything was pack and she was decked out in her usual outfit, bird mask and all. 1 was sitting on his throne, 8 at his side. They were both ignoring her now. 7 personally didn't care what they thought, they were just pouting because she wasn't doing what 1 told her to..

"Please 7, reconsider!" 5 whimpered, he set his hands on her shoulder. He wasn't very happy about her decision, he was such a worry wort.

"5, I think 7 has her heart set on this." 2 said, putting a hand on 5's arm, easing them off 7's shoulder. 2 smiled sadly at 7 and sighed "I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"Thank you 2." 7 smiled back, she turned to 5 and embraced him in a hug. It took a moment for 5 to return it. "I'll be fine 5." She spoke to him warmly, before pulling back. She felt 5's hands trail off her, unhappy she was slipping away but not fighting it. 7 felt something tug on her elbow. She looked down and found 6 crouching at her side, holding a rolled up piece of paper towards her.

"Take.." he said, a bit jidderly. 7 obeyed and unrolled it in her hands. Yet another masterpiece of 'The Source' only this one was slightly more detailed then most others. The picture had to have take 6 a few hours to make. 7 rolled it back up.

"Thank you 6. When I find some place to stay, I put it up on my wall." 7 remark. 6 made some sort of evil giggling noise, so the idea must have pleased him.

"You could stay here and-"

"5555555..." 2 said disapprovingly, making 7 giggle. She looked around at everyone. She'd come back for them as soon as she could. She turned to go but two pairs of hands rapped around her arms, stopping her.

She turned back, looking down at the twins, who refused to release her arms. Each had a good grip on her , their fingers almost intertwining with her cloth. She crouched down to their level, setting her hands on their head. "Don't worry guys... I'll be back." 7 said, patting them. They still refused to relinquish her arms.

"Looks like they want to go to." 2 laughed.

"Absolutely not!"

Everyone looked to 1 when he spoke. The stitch punk slammed his staff down on the floor repeatedly. The bell on the end twinkling madly. "Those two are not going any where! Niether are the rest of them!" 1 scowled.

7 frowned and felt the twin's grips grow was another thing 7 hated about 1. He refused to let the others have any free will at all. They were just there for his protection, something he could throw to the cat creature if needed. 7 was about to make a retort when the twins let go of her arms and tackled her into a hug. 7 smiled warmly and pulled her arms around them, holding them closer. "Don't worry.." 7 whispered. "You won't have to stay here for too much longer." She stood, giving 5 and 2 each one of the twins to hold onto. Then she took some angry strides up to the self proclaimed leader, but 8 jumped in the way.

7 stared the larger stitch punk down, they both stood their ground, not backing down. 7 leaned over to the side, managing to look 1 in the eye with prompting 8 to move. "You'd better keep them safe 1! All of them, or else!" 7 snarled. Eight moved forward, hoping to intimidate her, he stomped his foot down and growled at her. 7 heard the others (save 2) jerk back behind her. 7 stood her ground the great brute, staring him down. Only when 8 looked away did she turn and leave.

Her Friends parted into two separate groups, allowing her a clear passage between them. 7 walked past them and into the elevator, she put her hands to the rope and looked back at everyone. 8 had moved aside and she could get clear look at 1. He was looking off to the side, clearly not caring she was leaving. 8 seemed just as unfeeling about her departure, he kept eyeing his back, wanting to get away from the others and have some fun with his magnet. 5 was gripping 3's shoulder like it was a life line, still disapproving but not arguing about her choice. He pulled 3 slightly closer, as if imagining he was 7 and 5 was keeping her from leaving. 2 was looking at her, a sad smile on his face and a look of understanding in his optics, he was holding onto 4's shoulders but not clenching them like 5 was doing to 3. 6 was stilling on the ground, dragging his finger around in little circles on the floor between his legs. He looked back up to her, noticed she was looking at him, and ducked his head back down to his finger. The twins did nothing, they were only watching her with faces of confusion and sadness, like puppies who had been left out in the rain for no reason.

Only when the bucket began its descent did the twins react. 3 tired to make his way toward her, but 5 held strongly to his shoulders, making him look like he had jerk a little in 5's hands. 4 held up his hand half way, as if mentally battling about putting his hand out all the way to stop her. Instead 4 pulled it back to clutch the bottom of his hood for comfort. 2 held onto 4's shoulders, rubbing them slightly to ease his worries.

The sound of the bucket hitting the ground echoed in the chapel, sending the stitch punks, including 8, to the window. The Twins smooshed their faces into the stain glass, the others crowed around behind them to look out the window as well. 1 stood from his throne and joined the others, only a little ways away from the group. All the male sticth Punks finally saw 7's form exit the chapel, run across the Emptiness and into the ruins of man's buildings.

The twins and 5 slumpped in disapointment. She really left...

1 on the other hand snorted, only he couldn't let a frown of worry show on his face for a split second but wiped it off as quickly as it had come. One less stitch in his side.... 7 had always been a pain.. a nuisance... free spirite and what not... but...

1 turned and made his way toward his throne, pausing to look at the beast picture 6 had drawn at least 2 weeks before they all knew the thing even existed. 1 frowned.. he just wanted everyone to stay safe... but his ideas of safe often tackled with some of the others ideas of ' imprisonment' .... he couldn't let this faze him! The others had to know he ruled with an iron fist.... bot in speaking terms and literally.. 1 spotted a calender 2 had brought into the sanctuary to keep track of time.. after a few weeks everyone forgot it was there.. 6 had even ripped a piece of paper of it to draw on.. 1 marched up to the calendar and blobbed his finger in one of 6's ink jars, the movement being caught by the twins and 2. They turned and watched 1 scratch an x over the 7 on the calender. 1 rubbed his hand clean on a rag nearby.

"Good ridance to the wench." 1 muttered loudedly walking from the room.

2 almost couldn't keep a good hold on the twins, keeping them for running after 1 in a fit of anger.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later

Everyone was down on the lower level in the church. Pew were piled around the room, some in splinters while others were barricading the door. 6 was sitting in a clear space, choosing to draw outside his studio corner today. A large mess of ink spewn around the floor in splotches and blobs. 6 himself was almost unreconcilable due to the fact that he was completely covered in ink. Not a single spot of white was left on him. 6 scratched his head, sending more ink slipping down his face. He scribbled on his paper again, sat up on his knees for a moment to reflect, then crouched down to it once more. 3 and 4 both wondered up behind him, cataloging his picture for a second.

The Source.... of course...

The twins raised a stitch, they were beginning to worry about him. 8 and 1 came down from the second floor in the elevator. 1 scuttled past them and into his bed room, thinking 8 would wander off to play with his magnet.......

but 8 had other ideas.

The largest ragdoll snuck up behind the twins, silently.. They didn't notice him, too involved in cataloging 6's next masterpiece.... Well it WOULD have been a masterpiece...

8's hands whipped out and snatched both the twins cowls, wrenching them around so the backs of the hood covered the twins faces. 4 flickered in panic, the light of his eyes dully making their way through the hood's thick fabric. He stumbled forward, pushing into 6..6 lost balance and fell, face first, onto the paper. His ink covered form splattering all over the floor, ruining the painting. Oh but it wasn't over yet... 3 also panicked, he rushed forward in the surprising darkness of his hood, smashed into 4, and they both fell ontop of 6, covering themselves in the black liquid as well. 8 let out a roar of laughter, it echoed threw the cathedral.

6 lifted himself up, the twins, who were confused about what had happened , were still laying on his back. 6 managed to his elbows and looked down over his drawing.

"AH!" 6 whimpered, jumping up and pushing the twins back onto their behinds. 6 looked down at the ruined art work, hanging his head in depression.

The twins had just figured out that their hoods were the things causing the darkness, they whisked them around just in time to see 6's head droop. It took only seconds to see why he was so upset, the twins felt saddened that they had helped cause this .... with a small bit of guilt welling up. 8 had laughed himself off his seat,curling into the fetal position and howling with larger stitch punk felt no remorse, no guilt. The prank had turned out better then he had hoped.

Had 7 been here, she would have hit 8 over the head and gone to 6 to comfort him, beckoning the twins to help her. 6 would have been cheered up, 3 and 4 free of guilt, and 8 punished.

Yet she was not. No one had seen her since she had left, 1 kept saying she was most likely killed a few days after she left, even if most of them refused to believe it. Ever since she left, 8 had loomed his power over them. 7 could not help them, she could not interfere any longer.... so 8 had three personal servants... four when 2 left 5 at home. 8 had them get him oil, fan him with feathers, folded pieces of paper, or whatever else would do. They made his bed, cleaned his room, he once even made them carry him.... not an easy or safe task.

3 looked down at his outfit, scratching his skin to free it of some ink. The eldest twin sighed and walked up to his twin, snatching 4's arm and leading him to the upset artist. 3 reached out and put a hand on 6's shoulder, 4 coping his twins movements. 6 stiffened, he looked at both of them, before sighing... but not as sadly as it could have been.

"Were bacccccckkkk!"2 announced as he and 5 wheeled in their roller blade, it was covered in objects they had found in the emptiness. 8 heaved himself to his feet and went to 1's room to alert him of 2 and 5's return. The twins pulled 6 up to 2 and 5. They flickered together, trying to tattle on 8's crutally towards them, but 2 didn't understand... "Look at you. Did you go for a dip in one of 6's ink jugs?" The elder laughed "We should get you cleaned off.". 2 turned back to the roller blade and pulled a ripped piece of fabric off it, then started to rubb the twins clean. 5 came around the roller blade and got another piece of fabric, beginning to rub 6's optics free of ink.

"Mean..."

"What?" 5 asked, gazing back up to 6 quietly. The ink covered stitch punk looked up as 8 came into the room, leading 1 towards them.

"Bully.." 6 muttered, slinking slightly behind 5's taller form. 5 followed the smaller Ragdoll's gaze with his optic before looking to where 6 was staring, when he caught sight of 8 the cycloped stitch punk could easily understand the just of what had happened.

"So what useless items have you brought back today?" 1 asked, he looked over the haul of junk in annoyance and snobbyness. 2 gave a chuckle.

"No useless things today, m'afraid. I could only get my hands on some stuff that was useful ." 2 smirked, making 1 send him a withering look. 1 pulled a bed coil from the pile.

"And this will help us by....." 1 asked, raising a stitch.

"Its metal we could use to build things or repair ourselves..." 2 explained. 1 muttered and dropped the object onto the pile, he then pulled out some paper.

"And this-"

6 jumped 1, snatching the paper from his fingers and whipped back behind 5, giving the papers a crumbling hug.

"Do you really need to ask?" 2 joked. 1 gave a grumpy 'humf' in replie. 3 and 4 were finally cleaned off and they shot off towards the skate. They leaped onto 1, using him like a ladder before piling onto the the junk heap, pulling out odd items and cataloging them.

"Those two..." 1 grumbled, dusting himself off. Before he could continue, something caught his eye. It was at the very back of the skate and it cause 1 to scream. 'What is that doing here!!" The eldest pointed to a dark green, oveler shaped object on the back of the roller balde.2 looked to the object in question, before giving a forced laugh.

"Oh, ah... how did that get there..." 2 muttered.

"How could your bring that in here!" 1 ranted, marching up to 2 angrily, 8 behind him every step of the way.

"Oh 1, if taken apart properly it could do us great goods! Like.... make a separate bed for the twins in the casings, so they won't have to share that jewelry box any more...and the black powder could-"

"It is dangerous!" 1 roared, he grabbed 2 by his front felt. 5 leaped in and grabbed onto 1's arm, trying to ease it into releasing 2's chest.

"I-im s-sure 2 knows-s what hes d-doing!" 5 said weakly. 8 reached out and took 5's frail arm in his hand, almost bending it. 6, who was now not shielded from sight behind 5's body scuttled off towards the entrance to the dwelling, trying to get away from the arguing.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything, I brought that here.." 2 exclaimed to 1 calmly.

"He is just as guilty as you!" 1 argued...

The twins were oblivious to the arguing going on, they were sorting through the 'riches' 2 and 5 had brought back in wonder. Pieces of glass and string kept them amused for a few moments before they moved onto the comic strip found rolled up at the front.. then finally they got to the back. They twins looked down at the green oveler shape in wonder, they had never seen it before... 4 poked it with his finger and 3 observed its back, before they moved to the other side. 4 was the first to point out the pin with the large loop that was lodged in one end... far too big to be a needle.. They looked at it before 3 bravely reached out to it. 4 looked at 3 as if his twins had lost his mind, but it was far to late to stop him. 3 grasped the pin tightly, then tugged at it. They both watched as it was pulled out of place, making a chinking noise as it exited. They were silent...

4 looked to 3 in annoyance, blinking something along the lines of 'Way. To. go.' . His twin glared at him before flashing something in the form of 'Shut up!'. 3 held the pin up to the light. Just as he thought.. it wasn't a needle.. its unlooped end wasn't pointed.

The twins knew they should let 2 know they broke his new 'toy' before 2 found out himself... After all, 7 would have made them, if she were here... The twins should do what she would have wanted them to, it was the right thing to do..

The twins crawled down and made their way over to 2. The elder was still trying to reason with 1..

"I'll be careful!" 2 explained "As long as-"

Tap.

2 looked down at the twins when they tapped him. "One second." he said before looked back 1. "Like I was saying, as long as no one removes the-"

Tap, Tap.

2 looked down at the twins, but before he could respond 3 shoved the pin into his face. "THE PIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 2 yelled.

1 whisked around to 8. "Let that simpleton go and get that grenade out of here!!! As quickly as you can!!!!" 8 tossed 5 to the ground and charged up to the skate, he ripped the grenade off it and hurried to the door. 6 didn't have time to get out of the way as 8 pushed him down with his hand and trammeled over him to the door. With one quick thrust the grenade was out. Then a second later it exploded. The pressure of the air pushing threw the door sent 8 flying into the air, landing on top of 6. A stain glass window above them cracked, the plane slid a little more on an angle into the church, but luckily still managed to stay up there. 2 was the first to react.

"8!" 2 cried."Get off 6! Now!" 8 gave a groan as he lifted himself off 6, who was looking slightly flat. 6 sputtered something, his arm was bent the wrong way and sparked wildly. "I'll get him to the workshop!" 2 said, hauling 6 onto his shoulder. 6 whimpered in pain, but was already fading into the sweet bliss of recharge. 2 quickly dragged 6 into the workshop's safe walls... but outside things were none to better..

"You-You little atrosities!" 1 snarled, rounding on the twins, they both were gaping at the burn marked entrance of the sanctuary. When 1 spoke to them, they turned their heads so fast they almost snapped their necks. "What were you thinking! If at all!" The elder was marching up to them, undiscribeable fury on his features. The twins trembled and stepped closer to each other, 3 crouched behind 4 while he crouched down into a cowering form.

5 leaped to their aide, he hurried up to the twins and stood between 1 and them... even if he was shaking himself.. "I-Its not-"

"Not their fault! Bah!" If 1 could spit, he would have. "They pulled the pin! They made the explosion! Why just last week, an entire bookcase crashed to the ground! The week before that they broke ten glass jars, making loud smashing noises!" 1 ranted, 8 came up behind him, liking where this was going.

"Its just that, with 7 gone, theres no one to watch them-"

"Whats next! A light bright sign saying 'All you can eat, stitch punk buffet!' " 1 continued, ignoring 5. "Or ' All Cat Beast Welcome!'!! Maybe we should cover ourselves in motor oil and make beast calls to attract them!" 1 hissed and slashed the air with his hands. " Well thats the last straw!Ive had enough!"

"Hes had enough!" 8 chuckled darkly.

"But-"

"The twins are ostracize!" 1 interpreted 5.

"Ya- wait... ostra-what?" 8 asked, looking down at him. 5 also stared at him in confusion, even the twins peeked out from behind 5 with a blank face. 1 muttered into his hands about being surrounded by morons before responding.

"Banished, Exiled, Kicked Out!" 1 growled, stomping his foot. The twins clutched each other even closer, horrified at the thought. 5 also stepped closer to them, spreading his arms out over them. 8 even looked shocked, he thought 1 would let him ruff them up a bit..

"1! Their just kids!" 5 explained, but the leader would have none of it.

"8! Get them out of here!" 1 ordered, 8 shook himself free of his confusion and stomped up to the three stitch punks. He knocked 5 out of the way with one hand, 5 slammed into the roller blade causing it to tip over. 8 laughed gruffly before turning to the twins, he reached out and rapped his hands around one of each of the twins arms, he tugged them apart forcefully and held them up over his head, dangling down by their lims. It didn't hurt, but they were still very frightened. 8 exited the sanctuary and dropped the twins a few steps away from the door. The sun set shone brightly in the distance, not that it comforted the twins in any way. 1 slipped out the door after them. "You have till the count of five to be gone!" 1 gestured to 8. "Or else!" 8 picked up a nearby iron nail, bending it in half.

The twins gulped and looked at each other quietly, not knowing what to do.

"one...."

A clanging noise was heard in the church, but 1 ignored it.

"two.."

8 smiled, creaking his knuckles.

"three.."

A crashing noise came again from inside the church, 5 leaped out the hole a moment later. "1!, 1 stop!" 5 pleaded, snatching onto the leaders arm. 1 pulled his arm away.

"They've had enough chances." 1 snarled "Four!"

5 twiddled his fingers, trying to think of a way to help them. An idea came. "I'll get 2!" 5 hollered, racing back inside.

"Four and one Half.." 1 muttered. the twins looked up at him, questionly. He looked soo.... tired, his eyes shone with sadness, but he refused to lower his scowl. He was almost pleading them to run off before he finished counting. 1 closed his eyes " five." He turned away, waving to 8 to continue.

8 was on them in a second, he slammed down the knife in front of them, scaring them into a retreat. The twins scuttled away into the open of the emptiness, 8 stood watching them from afar.. the two seemed to freeze in the distance and 8 became confused. They twins were backing away from something behind a garbage mound, before turning to flee. The beast burst from the shadows, right on their heels.

8 lifted his knife, ready to come to the twins aide, but was stopped when one set a hand on his chest. The leader was looking at the spot where the twins had disappeared. "It is far too late." He muttered. "Far too late."


End file.
